Rainstorm Memories
by Datenma
Summary: The group stops off in Xian to get out of the rainstorm. When Ivan has a nightmare, what happens when he goes to Robin Isaac for comfort? Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read. R&R please!


**Rainstorm Memories**

**By**: Padfoot-chan

Robin/Ivan in the couple in this. Only them. This is their story. Mwahahahaha! Robin/Ivan shall own you! They own me XD

**Warning**: If you do not like shonen-ai, run for the hills! This is shonen-ai and I swear if you flame me for it, I'll get really mad. One, for you being an immature little sht and two, for you not heeding my warning! This is your last warning, if you do not like shonen-ai or any form of male/male relationship, you have no business reading anyone of my stories. Thank you and have a nice day. To those who do like shonen-ai, I apologize.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Golden Sun.

Read and Review please. No flames, however constructive criticism is always welcome.

.

It starts to rain as soon as we reach Xian. The clouds in the sky are dark and foreboding. It is a good thing that Mary suggested we stop by Xian just in case it starts to rain or we would have passed the town completely and probably would have gotten soaked before we reach Lama Temple. I check us into the Inn, managing to get four separate rooms this time. Mary and Ivan usually share a room when we manage to sleep in an Inn but they have been acting strange around each other as of late and Gerald has a cold so I would rather stay away from the Fire Energist than get my hair burnt in attempts of trying to help him out.

The four of us have only been together for a couple of months and it already seems like we need our own space. I do not mind spending time with them but sometimes having them there constantly can be a bad thing. I am used to being left alone even though Jenna was constantly there at my side. Felix told me that she had a crush on me once. I cannot see why and I certainly do not feel anything for her in return. I am merely on this trip as a way to explore Weyard and figure out what I want to do with my life. Saving the world from total destruction is just an excuse. Saving one of my friends as well as my teacher is also just an excuse. 

That is a little selfish of me, I know, but it was better than what Gerald had wanted to do. He would have rather stayed back in Haidia Village than even try to go out to see if there was anything that we could do and we were the only ones who could pull it off. It was our fault that the Elemental Stars were stolen in the first place. We disarmed the trap, we delivered the Stars to Satyuros and his group and we let them get away with Jenna and Kraden.

I hand Ivan, Gerald, and Mary the keys to their room and we head up the stairs and to our rooms to get ready for dinner. I open my door and close it behind me before throwing my key onto the table next to the door. I walk over to my bed, remove my pack, and toss my sword onto the bed, sighing in relief as I stretch my arms into the air. It is nice to actually be able to sleep in a room again, at least no one has to take watch and keep an eye out for monsters. Gerald usually falls asleep during his turn so he cannot be trusted to keep watch.

I unlace my armor, set it down on the nightstand next to my bed, and then remove my gloves and yellow scarf. The scarf was my father's, the only thing he left me before he was killed by that boulder three years ago. The memory is still fresh in my mind. Standing there in the rain as the boulder fell from Mt. Aleph and came crashing down upon my father and Felix's parents. I remember the look in my mother's eyes. It broke my heart to see her so sad. I wish I did not have to leave Haidia Village and leave her by herself but I had no choice. The Wise One chose me for this task and I am already miles from Haidia so there is no turning back now, especially not now that we have Ivan and Mary in our group.

Even though the two of them joined of their own free will, they would probably have been drawn into this later on. I think it was our destiny to meet each other and to try to stop Satyuros from lighting the elemental lighthouses. Everything happens for a reason, that is what my mother used to tell me when I was younger. She stopped telling me that when my father died but I know that she still believes that everything happens for a reason or she would not have told me that in the first place.

It is odd how I keep thinking about the past when I should be thinking about the present. There is nothing that I can do to change what happened to my father. I was not strong enough to save him then so I all I can do now is protect my mother from harm by stopping Satyuros from firing anymore elemental lighthouse beacons. He was so strong at Mercury Lighthouse, though. We barely beat him with our combined power and Mercury Lighthouse was working against him. Are we going to be able to defeat him the next time we meet? I have my doubts but I have to do this. Everyone back home is counting on Gerald and me to stop them, to bring Jenna and Kraden home safely.

I shake these thoughts off and make my way back to the door. Ivan comes out of his room and blushes lightly when he notices me walking out of my room. He is a cute kid, I noticed it before but I try not to think about it when he can easily read my mind and tell what I am thinking. Mary and Gerald must have come out their rooms already and gone downstairs because their voices carry up to us and it sounds like they are fighting about something again. "What is it now?" I groan, glancing toward the stairs. Ivan moves towards me and shrugs his shoulders.

"I do not know but I bet it has something to do with what they are going to eat." he comments as we head down the stairs together. Ivan is an interesting person. I do not understand why people disliked him so much, why no one would help him back in Vault but that was probably because Gerald and I were meant to come to his aid. There I go again, speaking of destiny but I like the idea that everything happens for a reason, that we were meant to meet. Ivan and I were meant to meet…? I feel my face grow hot and I put my hand to my cheek to check. Why am I blushing all of the sudden? Is it because of Ivan? No, maybe I am catching Gerald's cold.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and head into the dining room where Gerald and Mary have already found a table for the four of us. Ivan was right; the two are fighting over what they are going to eat. They stop as soon as they see Ivan and me enter the room. It is obvious that we cannot leave the two of them in the same room for even a minute. Mary does not seem the type to start a fight but Gerald is a different subject entirely. I have known him for most of my life and he has gotten into a lot of trouble with the Elders of Haidia Village as well as his grandfather, the mayor. He likes to pick a fight that is just the person he is. He even got into some fights with Felix when the three of us were still friends, mainly about Felix wanting Gerald to stay away from Jenna. They could never really stand each other because Gerald liked Jenna and Felix knew it.

Ivan and I sit next to each other at the table and I stretch my arms again, trying to get my muscle to relax. Ivan notices this and places his hand on my arm, "You are tense, Robin. You need to get your nerves to relax are you are going to snap." he whispers to me, closing his violet eyes for a moment before looking up at me. I blush again but I cannot turn away from his eyes. I have never seen anyone with that color of eyes before so I suppose that it is easy for me to become entranced by them but there is something else about Ivan's eyes that make me so mesmerized by them. I cannot place my finger on it, though so I have never given it much thought.

Mary clears her throat, the sound seems far away even though she is sitting across the table from Ivan. I blink but keep my eyes on Ivan's, "If the two of you are done staring at each other, we should start eating out dinner before it gets cold." there is an edge to her voice that is normally not there. I blink again and Ivan smiles up at me sweetly before he takes his hand from my arm and turns to his food. I take a deep breath and turn away from him and glance at my food for a second and then look up at Gerald who winks at me and glances at Ivan then me again.

"What?" I mouth to him and he shakes his head picking up his chopsticks and begins to eat his food. Gerald can be a fruitcake sometimes but I think he is starting to get worse. What was with that look he just gave me? Well, he obviously is not going to tell me so there is no use in letting my food get cold waiting for him to answer me. I pick up my chopsticks and start to eat my rice first.

Gerald's grandfather told us stories about Xian when we were little, that they had the best oriental food in all of Weiard and that if we ever got the chance to go there that we should try it. He was not kidding about them having the best oriental food. My mother tried to make something like this and even though hers was good, it was nothing compared to what they have in Xian. Not that I am going to tell my mother that when we return to Haidia Village, she might come after we with a frying pan.

I have noticed something in my travels during these past four months; you do not truly being to appreciate someone or something until you are without it. I hate that fact. Why can't we be grateful for what we have when we have it? Why does it take the loss of that something to make us appreciate it? That makes me hate to be human sometimes. However, there are other things that make that fact worth being human. Being able to love someone with all your heart is one of those other things that make being human special. I have never been in love but my mother talks about how much she still loves my father even now that he is gone. I hope that I can have that one day.

Gerald is the first to finish his food. He pats his stomach and belches, earning him a quick glare from Ivan and a smack on the back of his head from Mary. Gerald gets up soon after and says goodnight to us before heading up the stairs to his room. Mary is the next to leave. She ruffles Ivan's hair and wishes us goodnight before making her way to her room as well. That leaves Ivan and me alone at the table and most of the other guest have gone to be as well. We did arrive in Xian pretty late. I was surprised that they were still serving dinner at this hour.

I glance at the window and stare at the rain falling outside. It is really pouring now. The weather has been acting weird every since Mercury Lighthouse was lit. I wish that we had been able to stop them from firing the beacon, but without a Water Energist, we were unable to even enter Mercury Lighthouse.

I used to enjoy the rain when I was younger, I would go out and play in the rain until my mother or father brought me in and scolded me for getting soaked. Now…I am always reminded of that storm three years ago. It was the worst we ever had in Haidia Village and I am surprised that I was able to sleep through it for as long as I did. Then my father dying…whenever it rains like this, it reminds me of my father and how he died. How there was nothing I could do to help him. I was too weak to stop his death. I was too weak to save Felix from whatever fate he has met.

I turn back to my food and finish what is left. Turning to my right, I see that Ivan is watching me. "What were you thinking about just now?" he asks timidly. He has not read my mind since back in Vault, even though I said that it was just find for him to do so. I guest Gerald's words wounded him more than either of us could have known.

"I was thinking about how weak I am." I mutter, turning back to stare at my empty plate. I am weak. I was not able to stop Satyuros from lighting the Mercury Lighthouse and I might not be strong enough to stop them the next time we meet. Who am I kidding by going on their mission? How can everyone in Haidia Village believe in me enough to send me out here with everything riding on the line? If I mess up on this journey, the whole world will be in danger of being destroyed. There will be no one left to stop Satyuros and the others from firing the other lighthouse beacons.

"You are not weak, Robin." says Ivan, "You are stronger than you think you are." He places his hand on my arm again and I turn to look at down at him. I cover his hand with mine and shake my head.

"I am weak. I was unable to stop Mercury Lighthouse from being lit and I was unable to stop Satyuros from escaping with Felix and the others." I say to him, "The only reason I took up this mission was to try to find myself, to find what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I am no saint or savior. I just did this for myself."

"That does not make you weak, Robin. We were there with you at Mercury Lighthouse as well, remember?" he asks me. I nod my head as he laces his fingers through mine, "There was nothing we could do about Satyuros escaping. Alex would have fought against us and we would be no match against him at Mercury Lighthouse. As for the reason you decided to accept this mission from the Wise One, it does not matter what brings you here, just what you leave with. What do you plan to leave with, Robin?"

I cannot answer him. Not yet at least. I do not know what I "plan to leave with" yet.

"You have a good heart, Robin. No matter what you decide to do, I will follow you until the end." He rises to his feet and lets go of my hand, "I think that it is about time that we retire. If the rain stops by tomorrow morning, we can head out to Lama Temple. There probably is nothing in Altin Village for us so it would be a good idea to bypass it and go directly to Lama Temple. I have a feeling that there is something there waiting for us." I smile; Ivan has a feeling that there is something waiting for us in Lama Temple, eh? I hope that it is not something that might just decide to rip our heads off as soon as we enter the Temple.

"Goodnight, Robin." says Ivan, breaking me away from my incongruous thoughts. I say goodnight to him and watch him as he makes his way to the stairs and mounts them slowly. I turn away as he disappears from sight and lean back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling. Ivan does not think I am weak and Ivan knows the truth no matter what. So, it must be correct, what he says to me, right? On the other hand, he could just be trying to make me feel better. I do not know much about people and I have not been around Ivan long enough to judge him offhandedly like that. What is an Earth Energist to do when they are confused?

Might as well call it a night since I am getting nowhere with these thoughts of mine. I doubt that Satyuros and his little band are going to stop for a little rainstorm like this. There is a bright flash of lightning followed closely by a loud clap of thunder. I jump, startled by the sudden noise. Okay, maybe it is not exactly a little rainstorm. More like a big thunderstorm that is right on top of Xian. This is just peachy. I hope lightning does not decide to strike Xian while we are here.

I rise from my chair and leave the dining room, following the path my companions took until I reach the hallway that branches off into our separate rooms. I turn right to mine and open the door, closing it shut behind me. I cross the room and sit down on my bed, pulling my boots off and setting them next to the nightstand so I can grab them quickly if there is any trouble during the night. I pause as something falls out of my shirt and lands on the floor with a metallic clunk.

A silver locket had fallen out of my shirt and now lay spiraled out on the wooden floor. It was my mother's locket…but how did it get in my shirt? I reach my hand out to retrieve it and place it on the nightstand where another flash of lighting illuminates the silver trinket. Mother must have put it in one of my extra shirts while I was packing for this trip. I know what is in the locket but I cannot bring myself to open it and gaze upon my father's face. Not right now, at least. I have done nothing great in his memory yet and until I do, I do not deserve to open the locket.

I pull back the covers of the bed and slide in-between the sheets, resting my head on the pillow. I feel guilty for letting Ivan come with us right now. I am beginning to notice just how young he is and to ask him to fight against the monsters that we face…can I do such a thing? He fought with us against Satyuros and he held his own but what if we get careless in our next battle with Satyuros? I do not want Ivan to get hurt. I should be thinking the same thing about Gerald and Mary but for some reason it is not the same with them. I do not want them to get hurt either but the feeling is stronger with Ivan. I wonder why that is.

Just as I begin to drift off into slumber, there is a knock on my door. I sit up in bed and frown at the door. I spent about an hour or more lying in my bed thinking so who would be knocking on my door at this hour. Ivan and the others should have gone to bed by now. I can hear Gerald's snores over the thick droplets of rain on the straw roof. I climb out of bed and make my way to the door, opening it to find Ivan standing in the hallway wearing his green pajamas. He smiles up at me sheepishly, a dark blush staining his pale cheeks, "Ivan? What are you doing still up?"

The Air Energist blushes more, if that is even possible, "It is sort of embarrassing…" he muttered, glancing up and down the hallway to make sure that there was no one there, "Can I stay with you?" I blush but hide it well enough.

"Sure." I stand back for him and close the door behind him. He fumbles with his hands and I lead him back to the bed where he sits down, staring at his feet, "So what is so embarrassing that you would not tell me out in the hallway?"

"I am afraid…of the thunderstorm." I blink. Wait. He is an Air Energist! Thunderstorms should calm him down or something of the sort, not scare him. I notice that he is shaking and I frown, "I did not want to go to Gerald because he would just tease me about being scared and Mary…is sort of mad at me but she has been trying to hide it. That is why she ruffled my hair at dinner, like she usually does. So I thought I should go to you.

"I am sorry to bother you but I did not think it would be best for me to scream and wake up the whole town of Xian." he tries. I smile weakly and ruffle his hair to try to sooth his worries.

"I am sort of flattered that you would come to me, Ivan." I say to him. This makes him blush more but for some reason I find it rather cute to see him like this. I motion him to lay back against my pillow and he does so. I sit down on the bed and watch him as he gets settled, "Can I ask you why you are afraid of thunderstorms?" He nods solemnly.

"I have nightmares whenever it rains likes this." he explains, "They are so real…I am riding in the back of a carriage, crying, and there is someone in the front of the carriage telling me that I am going to someplace where I would be considered a freak and no one would want to take care of me." He makes a small guttural noise and turns over so his back is facing me now.

I turn my head away from him for a moment, losing myself in thought. Ivan never let on that he was having these nightmares. He is always worried about other people that I barely notice that he is hurting himself. I need to pay more attention to him or he could get himself hurt one of these days with this little selfless act of his. He came to me for help, though. I suppose it was finally too much for him to handle on his own. Dully, I wonder why Mary is mad at him. He has never done anything to anger her, or at least not while I was around.

I turn back to Ivan and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, and I say the first thing that comes to mind. "It's okay, Ivan, I'll take care of you." He tenses up under my hand as soon as I say this and I start to think that I might regret not thinking before speaking. Mother always told me to think before I speak but I usually do too much thinking and by the time I am ready to say something it is too late to act.

Ivan sits up and turns to me, a flash of lightning illuminating his face for a fleeting moment. He looks surprised, confused, but…hopeful, perhaps? "Do you really mean that, Robin? So many people have wanted nothing to do with me in the past and now you are…saying that you want to take care of me?" I smile reassuringly at him and ruffling his hair, hoping it would make him smile. He grabs my wrist with the speed that only an advanced Air Energist has. "Answer me truthfully, Robin. I need to know why you are doing this for me. Why you have always been nice to me, ever since we first met. It is because I am younger than Gerald and Mary? Or is it because you think I am weaker?"

I hesitate to answer him after those harsh words. "I do truly want to protect you, Ivan. Not because you are younger than Mary and Gerald or because I think you are weak. After that fight with Satyuros, I know that you can take care of yourself. You are very strong, and not just in battle. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." I turn away from his almost pleading eyes now and look out the window, watching the raindrops rolling down the glass. "As for why I…want to protect you…I do not know how to answer that question. I have never given it much thought but there is something about you…that draws me to you." I laugh, trying to lighten mood. "I bet that freaks you out, huh?"

I turn back to him and freeze. He moved closer to me while I had my head turned and I can feel his warm breath on my lips. I gulp nervously as he moves closer still. "It doesn't freak me out, Robin. Actually, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now." He places his hands on my chest as he pauses, his lips mere inches from mine. "I think I am in love with you."

Not waiting for an answer from me, he presses his lips to mine. This…feels so right. His hands on my chest, his lips against my own. Only one thing is wrong. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling my closer as I fall back onto my bed, pulling him with me so that he is lying on top of my body. I return the kiss, slowly at first, both of us getting used to the feel of each other's lips. I move my tongue along his lips before he parts them in silent invitation. I deepen the kiss, turning over slightly as I bring my hands up to undo the buttons of his pajama top. I smile into the kiss when he does not try to stop me, merely threading his fingers through my hair when I get to the last button.

I pull away from the kiss, looking down at Ivan for a moment, watching as his breath comes out in deep gasps. "I love you, Ivan." I go to kiss his neck when we hear the door open and someone enters my room, stopping in the doorway, both of us freezing in place.

"Robin, what are you doing?" I pull away at the female voice and find Mary standing there with the light from the hallway flooding in behind her. Ivan sits up slowly, his cheeks reddened as he holds onto my arms, throwing himself against my chest probably to hide his face from Mary.

"Um…well…Ivan and I were just…uh…" I try to explain to her. Didn't I lock the door? What was she doing awake anyway? Ivan and I weren't making that much noise, were we? I blush and hold Ivan closer. This is bad. What is she going to think.

Mary smirks suddenly, surprising me. "Finally! I was wondering when the two of you were going to get together. But, it looks like I won that bet with Megan. It took you a month after you guys left Imil for you to finally find out your feelings for each other. Guys can be so dense sometimes." She giggles as Ivan pulls away from my chest, both of us blinking at her confused. "How did I know before either of you? Women's intuition of course. I need to ask the two of you to keep it down, though. Gerald just had to run to the bathroom to throw up. He's still sick, you know." The Water Energist turns away, "Have fun you two" She closes the door behind her but we can hear her laughter carry through the wooden door.

"What just happened?" Ivan asks, turning back to me.

"I'm not sure…but it looks like Mary knows about us…and approves." I smile down at him, kissing his nose.

"And what are we, Robin?"

"Well, it all depends on you. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. However, now that we both have admitted that we have feelings for each other, I don't think we can exactly ignore them" He shakes his head.

"I don't want to do that either, but I mean…well…are we lovers now?" He blushes as he says this, making me smile even more. He is so shy about this.

"I guess you could call us that." Ivan smiles and throws his arms around my neck.

"Thank you for everything, Robin." He pulls away and smiles wickedly, "Now where was I?" I return the evil smile and push him onto his back, climbing on top of him.

"I don't know about you but I believe I was right here…"

-La Fin-

It goes a little fast toward the end but I lost interest in it and just got back to it since I thought it needed to be finished. If anyone wants me to, I can try to get back to this and rewrite it once I finish **Dark Love**, one of my other Golden Sun fanfics where Robin/Ivan is the main couple. Just for those who do not know, I write a lot of other Golden Sun fanfics where Robin/Ivan is the main couple, I also have one Felix/Picard where they are the main couple with mention of Robin/Ivan. I hope everyone who reads this enjoyed it 3


End file.
